Obsession
by YuuKit
Summary: Ino and Hinata are in the forest, unknown to the killing that happened in Konaha. When they go home, they are faced with two half-Devil's, both whom refuse to let the girls out of their sights. Could this be love? A Naruto x Devil May Cry. Vote for couple
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry._**

**NOTE:** This **story** is dedicated to five people. My cousin, his twin, the people who write DMCxNaruto, **Aria Slytherin** (I hpe I spelt that right...) and to you, all the people who read this. Thank you all!

**Obsession**

1: In a Devil's Debt

_"Even still you may lie before death; the Demon's keen eye may see the steady vibrations of your heart. Be so careful, as to not fall into the clawed hands of the Diablo."_

As far as this story goes, it starts off in a place as beautiful as many stories start off. Though the clean lakes and luscious plants are abundant, doesn't mean that this is a mere fairytale. In fact, for these girls, this story is anything but fantasy…

"Ah, I wish my hair was still long…" the blonde sighed, running her lightly tanned fingers through her friend's soft hair. The pale eyed girl smiled softly at her blonde friend, her long indigo hair framing her porcelain face perfectly.

"Y-your hair is long, Ino-chan. And j-just as pretty as mine." Ino blinked her cerulean eyes slowly and grinned happily at her friend. Ino studied the Hyuuga's face thoroughly. Dried tears from earlier that day had made tracks down her innocent face and her hair was slightly knotted looking.

"So Hinata, explain to me what had happened." Ino demanded. The heiress tipped her head to the sky and her lips parted.

"Nothing… I'm just not part of t-the Hyuuga anymore. I-I was sick and tiered of the way the c-council controlled my l-life. So, I chose my own p-path." Hinata explained to her fiery friend. Ino gasped and pumped her fists in the air.

"Yes! Hinata, you made a breakthrough!" Ino's laugh was ecstatic and her eyes were grinning broadly. Hinata smiled at her long time friend and they started laughing with each other. "But we should go to my house now. Go get your things from the manor and come to my home." Earlier that day, Ino had insisted that Hinata would come live with her and Hinata happily obliged. Nodding, Hinata watched her friend bounce off into the forest towards the east side of Konaha. She got up and ran off to the west.

* * *

**Hinata**

The Hyuuga manor was backed a bit in the forest so she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of the busy streets. Hinata arrived at the back entrance and noticed how silent it was. Usually you could at least hear the quiet murmur of the Hyuuga. But today it was silent. Her father would have told her of a meeting, wouldn't he?

Silently, the petite girl slid the door shut and tiptoed down the hall and through the door to the training ground. Hinata had to slam her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Hyuuga corpses littered the place. There were innards spilling out of some and blood was splattered against the paper doors. Body parts were missing from the majority of the people Hinata had once known. But only one thought passed through her head.

_Neji. Hanabi. Father._

Hinata pulled out a kunai and slinked through the halls towards the kitchen. She gripped the bloody counter when she saw her young sister's organs splattered over the tiled floor. Hinata gulped down deep breaths and moved onward to recover where her cousin was. Hinata gasped out loud as she found Neji in his room, a large metal spike prodding through his chest. His eyes had been gouged out of their sockets.

Shaking, Hinata traced her fingers over his now icy cheekbone skin. Pulling back, she crept out of the room. Misery was pounding her hard in the chest and her breathing was shallow. She clutched the kunai close as she noticed that there was a shadow moving inside the living room. Biting her lip hard, Hinata took a chance and looked around the corner.

What she saw was a man dressed in what seemed to be a leathery read coat and black pants. His back was facing her, so she could see a sword that was strapped to his back and that he held two odd shaped weapons that appeared to be metal. One was black, the other white. Her eyes widened as she saw her father's massacred body lying sprawled out in front of the man. Looking at his head, she saw bone white hair that was rather unkempt and splayed downward. Judging by how he was staring at the corpse, he seemed to be in deep thought.

Hinata made no sound as she moved her legs backward, but the warm organ she stepped on seemed to have other ideas. A loud, squirting sound startled her and she yelped as blood smothered the wall. Obviously, the man had heard the commotion because she could hear heavy footsteps running towards the door.

Panicking, Hinata scurried away from the spot she had been, her bloody feet sliding slightly on the waxed wood flooring. She could hear the man yelling profanities at her, so she hurried and ran away into the forest. _I must find Ino!_ Hinata thought, sobbing.

* * *

**Ino**

The streets of Konaha were silent and still. _This is odd; usually people are busying themselves with shopping and such._ Ino thought, her eyes trailing over the buildings. It seemed so… empty.

As Ino turned the corner, she noticed that there was red smeared on the wall. Her eyes trailed along the wall and stopped at a body. The corpse had messy black hair and stone brown eyes. Ino's eyes widened as she took a step back, turning her head to look down her street.

Corpses hung off lampposts and were torn and thrown across the ground. Gore was splattered along the walls and insides ripped into shreds over the people. Ino recognized a group of blondes as her family. Sobbing, she ran over to their carcass and threw herself over them. Tears washed down her face like they were rushing from open faucets. Her wails were loud and echoed over the dead street like mournful song. Sobs slowly subsided into mere whimpers as she blinked back the tears.

_No, I have to be strong. They wouldn't want me to cry. They would want me to find the source._ Ino gasped as she realized she would have to find Hinata before anything happened to her, too. Turning, Ino was startled by a dark shadow looming over her. Gulping, she looked up into the hideous face of a demon. Her eyes bulged in horror and she tried to back away. In the process, she tripped over her father's body and screamed, angering the demon.

It brought its claws out, as if to slash out at her pathetic looking form. It brought its clawed hands down, preparing to turn her out like it had done Konaha. Ino's eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the impact that never came.

Instead, the ringing sound of claws against metal sounded in her ears and she looked up to what appeared to her as a guardian angel. His hair was spiky and shimmered silver and his coat was a cool blue color. She wasn't able to see his face of eyes, but she could hear him mumbling to the demon in a low, sexy voice. He raised his sword and collided it with the demons flesh.

Its arm was separated from its body as the man pushed it forward. Blood was layered everywhere and the beast roared in rage. Rushing forward, the 'angel' pressed the tip of his sword deep into the demon's chest, ripping the blade out sideways. Gore flung around in the air as the monster was massacred.

Ino had gotten up shakily by this point, and her hand was clutching a few kunai knives, ready to attack if needed. This man may have saved her, but she wasn't sure if he was or was not a treat to her or what was left of the hidden village. "Who are you?" she demanded, sounding much braver than she felt. The man turned his head around and his torso twisted so his body was facing her. She gasped, seeing his eyes as a cold icy blue.

"Hmm…" his deep voice thought to himself. His eyes trailed over her, inspecting her to some degree. Ino shifted uncomfortably on her feet. His head tilted, obviously looking at the bodies on the ground behind her. "Your relatives?" he asked her. She furrowed her brow.

"Answer my question and Ill answer yours." Ino stated. The man rolled his eyes at her arrogance.

"You remind me of someone." He grunted. "Vergil." He said.

"Alright, what are you doing here, **Vergil**?" Ino asked harshly. Vergil raised an eyebrow at her.

"You should respect your elders. How old are you, fifteen, sixteen?"

"_Seventeen._" She seethed. This guy was ticking her off. "Though I don't see how it's **your** business." His eyes sparked with the slightest amusement.

Before he could retort, an indigo haired girl skidded to a halt at the beginning of the street. Her horror filled lavender eyes checked the place before landing on Ino and Vergil.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata shouted, bounding over to her friend as quick as possible. Hinata was stopped midway by a force that had finally been able to catch up to her.

"Gotcha!" an annoyed voice growled from behind her. "Why the hell you running? You a demon or som-" he was cut off by Vergil.

"Dante let her go! I already killed the demon!" Vergil barked at Dante. The red clad man cocked an eyebrow, but sighed and let go of Hinata. Ino ran towards her friend and grasped her.

"Are you alright?" Ino's voice was rushed and worried, but Hinata nodded. But Ino wasn't so easily fooled. "When we get away, tell me all about it."

"Now, who said anything about getting away?" Dante's voice mocked. That night the girls were stolen by two opposite colored demons swooping in on them.

And so, the story begins.

* * *

Yep, I got it! Vergil is working with Dante, and he may seem a little OOC in this fic, but he needs to be. Yah, Konaha is dead. But, is there any survivors? Weel, check back to find out!

~Kit


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry!!**

**C H 2 O B S E S S I O N**

_The Elite Survivors of the Konaha fleet!_

You know how in those really old movies, or even sometimes in new ones, that sometimes one of the main female leads is bond in ropes, thrown over a shoulder, and choked with a gag? And her best friend is watching silently, far too afraid to help?

Ino now hated those movies with an oh-so great passion.

Currently, her body was hanging over the shoulder of a blue clothed silver haired man. Her knees thumped quietly against his chest as she kicked him, hoping that he would somehow get annoyed and untie her. Well, it really didn't work. The handsome man just ignored her futile attempts at beating him with her own kneecaps. But altogether, he did actually get annoyed to a degree.

Hinata worriedly watched the pretty blonde struggle against the katana wielder. The lavender eyed girl was currently stepping alongside the red clad man, feeling his chilly blue eyes travel up and down her small form. A smirk, a large one, had propped itself on his face, this she knew. It frightened her to the core.

"Mmphf!" Ino's muffled cry made Hinata look at her blue-eyed friend. The girl was glaring daggers at the man beside Hinata, and she could tell that he had been doing something that displeased her friend greatly.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding almost uninterested, his thin eyebrows lifting delicately. Another muffled noise peeled from Ino's closed off mouth. The man, Dante lifted a hand and placed it behind the shell of his ear, in the gesture of being unable to hear. "I'm sorry, but it seems I cannot hear you. Can you speak louder for me, lovely lady?" The air around him was practically choked with arrogance as he spoke in a cocky drawl.

Hinata winched noticeably as Ino screeched at the man through the thin cloth. Her feet moved slower until she was behind Dante and could see his movements instead of guessing about them. Hinata watched Dante groan and stick a finger in his ear, probably soothing it from the recent scream.

Ino watched her indigo haired best friend move backwards slightly. With a slight jolt, she realized her friend could escape the clutches of the handsome devil males. The blonde narrowed her eyes in thought, thinking of a way she could signal her friend to try and run. Unfortunately, with an overbearing misery, she remembered how fast the inhuman men were, and that there was only a one in a million chance of Hinata actually being able to climb up a tree before they would have her within their dirty (but rather cute) clutches.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she was aware of a presence. It appeared to be masking its scent and chakra, and it was a miracle she was able to detect them. Whatever it was, it seemed to be moving as if made of lightning, and she could completely recognize its target. Ino's mouth opened, but her throat was too dry for her to produce a scream to warn the ex-heiress. The presence swept down, aiming straight for Hinata.

The sudden bang of bullets and a loud human yelp startled Hinata as she watched a large, green monster rise from the trees and flop its body on top of her form. Hauling herself up, she stared down at the heavily breathing body of a familiar face she thought to be dead.

"Lee-kun!"

Ino ran over to her, free of her bindings and the almost suffocating gag. She bent down beside Hinata and helped pull the green bowl-cut boy up from Hinata's lap. Vergil and Dante watched from afar, exchanging a quiet conversation amongst each other.

"Hin…ata…Ino…your….your alive!" Le managed to gasp out. A look of immense pain contorted his face as he let out a small, bloody cough. Hinata looked down and witnessed the sight of a bullet that had wedged itself in Lee's shoulder. The other wounds were much worse though, and it was obvious that when Dante had shot at him he had no intention of killing him until they discovered who, or what it was. Rushing, Hinata closed her eyes and let the chakra flow in great amounts into her palms. First, she quickly talked Ino into pulling the bullet out of Lee's arm for her, before going through the medical procedure of talking Lee through what she was doing. Her voice was soft, but firm and her stutter did not break through as she allowed her chakra to settle deep within her comrade's flesh wound. Then she covered the wound with a thin layer of skin before tearing a piece off of her already ripped shirt and thoughtfully tying it around the young bushy eyebrowed man's arm.

Hinata then told her friend to tell Dante and Vergil that it may take her a few moments to heal their friends other injuries. The blonde beauty reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave a survivor of Konoha, but she knew it was needed. Besides, it was just for a few minutes. Ino hoisted herself up from the ground, flipped her flawless hair and strutted proudly to the twin Devils.

"Vergil," She acknowledged him, and then turned her head to look disgustedly at the grinning red clothed man. "Dante." She spoke his name as if it was a poison, and she wanted to get it out of her mouth as quickly as possible. "Hinata would like me to let you know that it might take her some time to heal our friend's wounds."

"We don't mind…" Vergil's voice grumbled. Ino almost felt her heart burst, hearing his smooth voice speak to her. It was more intoxicating than what she had first felt from…what was his name? Sauce Koo Uhirah? Oh well, it really didn't matter to her anymore. _He_ didn't matter at all to her anymore. All because of the spiky haired Devil man that rest against the tree before her.

Was she in love, or was she just having a hallucination, like the one that she had with that Sauce Koo fellow? Well, now that she thought about it, this felt much more … **obsessive **than she had felt when being with… Shashke? Shooskay? No, Sasuke! Yes, that was his name! How was she so in 'love' with a man that had such a name? Well, she had no idea.

While Ino was pondering in her mind, and while Vergil was forming a plan, and also when Dante was resting up on a branch, Hinata was sitting all alone, except for the handsome green beast of Konaha.

Lee had recovered well, and though it was painful for his body, he had used the power of youth to pull him through the tough moment. His head was propped up on Hinata's jacket, which she took off for a pillow, and his body lay on the ground. The Hyuuga was seated beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hi…Hinata?" A horse voice mumbled. The bluenette stared in an awed fashion at the now speaking boy.

"Y-yes, Lee-kun…It's me." Hinata spoke, slowly lifting the youth's head and back up so he was in a sitting position. She allowed him to use her shoulder and arm to support him.

"I thought you died, with the rest of your clan." Lee whispered, turning his head so he was facing her. Hinata blushed from the closeness of their faces, but pushed away any odd thoughts to ruin the moment.

"N-no…I survived. Ino-chan and I were i-in the forest when… whatever they were attacked." Hinata closed her eyes at the gruesome memory of her cousin's corrupted body.

"Hinata…" Lee spoke again. A weak hand gripped the ends of her shirt as Lee pulled himself up. He stayed there, without support, for a few seconds, before succumbing to the pain and falling into the maiden's arms again. "Your clan… was the only one that they were intentionally going for. Naruto, as the hokage, noticed this and everyone did what they could to stop the… monstrosity.

"Many people were killed, including Sakura-chan and Chouji-kun. That's why the survivors are in such bad shape, because no one at the hideout knows any healing jutsu's." Lee explained. Hinata's mouth opened, but no words were formed for her to say. Slowly, she worked her mind into thinking of something to ask.

"B-but…Tsunade-sama should be able to help you with that, wouldn't she?" Hinata didn't want to know why the Demon's had been targeting her and her family. Just by even thinking about the possibilities made her drenched in her own sorrow and sadness. Lee raised his large, sad orbs to her own.

"Tsunade-san was killed protecting Naruto." Hinata was filled with pain and regret, the regret of not being there for her village, and allowing so many people to die for her. The sorrow of her family settled inside the pit of her stomach, mixing with that regret.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, tears now wavering in her eyes. Lee smiled softly at her.

"He is alive, Hinata-chan." Lee assured her, dousing the flames of worry inside her. Hinata smiled, tears spilling down her face.

As she bowed her head in respect to those that had died, a pale gleam of light shrouded over her body. It made her skin illuminate slightly, and the tears that fell to the floor glitter. It made her look like a fallen angel.

And coming from Dante; that was a very good thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiyah people! This story is gonna be something that Ill do when I'm stuck on Desperation, and Distance is only gonna be update at least once every month... Sadly. Unless I think of something more. A reviewer gave me an idea of a Hinata fic, so I'm gonna make it into a story instead of a oneshot, cause it'd just be much more interesting. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this! Ja ne~!

~Yuuki


End file.
